1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a frequency spectrum sensing method using a pilot signal in a communication system using a cognitive radio (CR) technology, and more particularly, to a method of sensing a frequency spectrum of a preoccupied system in a CR system where the preoccupied system periodically or a periodically transmits a pilot signal between the preoccupied system and CR system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dramatic developments of wireless communication technologies and development of various wireless communication services need a strict frequency band to overcome a coexistence issue among existing communication systems. However, since almost all frequency bands commercially usable are already allocated, frequency resources for a new wireless platform are lacking. GHz band, particularly in the lower range frequency bands can seldom be used. Currently, a cognitive radio (CR) technology, which can sense and use a frequency band which is allocated but not used, is provided to overcome such a disadvantage.
In a wireless communication system in a conventional art, frequency resources are strictly controlled by a government according to a frequency policy. Accordingly, providers have to be approved by a government to use frequency resources. However, frequency-allocated frequency resources not being used can be used in a CR technology unlike a wireless communication system in the conventional art.
Thus, a spectrum sensing method which can reduce complexity and a sensing time, and improve a spectrum resource use rate in comparison with a spectrum sensing method of a CR system in a conventional art is provided.